


【KT】醉

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，有bug吧。來自赤と青のミステリー點梗，雖然內容有點更動>m<警官堂本光一 x 少主堂本剛
Kudos: 6





	【KT】醉

要是今晚又在那條街上看見那人就要把他帶走。

換掉身上警服，堂本光一穿著牛仔褲搭千元有找的T-Shirt再戴上棒球帽準備例行到歌舞伎町巡視，鏡中的自己閃爍堅定眼神。

調職到新崗位不到一個月，為了盡快了解街道地形和錯綜複雜的地盤群雄割據，堂本光一自主性下班後到警署管轄範圍內晃晃，也因此發現有名男子總是在接近半夜醉倒在街道上，身邊常常圍繞一群不良份子，雖然沒看見那些人對男子動手動腳，可是堂本光一的正義感放心不下，決定再見到那人就要出手相救。

「喂、你們這麼多人欺負一個人不覺得丟臉嗎。」

雙手叉腰，堂本光一見同樣地點又是一群人圍繞著，從二樓小酒館走下來氣勢凌人的往他們走去。

「…你誰啊？」

大夥面面相覷，良久其中一名比較資深的成員開口，眼前面生的堂本光一肯定不是本地人，不然怎麼會不知道躺在地上的是他們少主，這個歌舞伎町背後最大勢力的接班人。

「我是誰不重要，你們這樣圍著喝醉的、痾、少年！天啊──」墊起腳望了眼倒在中心地上的人，清爽的短髮、白嫩圓潤的臉龐被酒精薰紅、嘟起的嘴吧咂吧咂輕微開闔，堂本光一覺得痛心，這年頭黑道還這麼心狠手辣嗎？連這樣美好的青年都不放過。

「喂喂喂───你做什麼！」

見堂本光一上前要越過他們去接觸少主，較年輕的成員二話不說就出手，結果反被堂本光一擒拿術撂倒在地。

「滾開，不然我一個一個把你們打殘。」

操著關西腔、65KG握力的手把撂倒在地上的成員手臂直接弄脫臼，目光冷冽掃視試圖接近其他人。

「算了先撤吧，之後會有人來收拾你的！」

資深的成員手抬起制止其他想動作的人，反正他們少主也不是善類，如果眼前這位充滿正義感的小夥子敢對少主怎麼樣，到時候他們會用1008種折磨他的方式好好款待。  
\--  
「...渴...」

好不容易把人帶回租屋處，堂本光一甩動雙臂，喝醉的人可真沉。

「來，水在這，小口喝不要嗆到。」

聽見躺在沙發上的青年沙啞嗓音喊渴，趕緊倒杯溫水把人扶起，杯緣抵在略微紅腫的嘴唇上，慢慢讓他喝下。

「你是誰？」

青年小口小口把水喝完，伸出舌頭舔略為乾涸的唇瓣，發現背部有隻手溫和的順著肌肉撫弄按摩，歪著頭張開眼睛眨了幾下才看清楚周遭，後知後覺發現自己被人撿屍了。

「我叫堂本光一，在歌舞伎町看見你醉倒在地上還被一群不良份子包圍，就把你帶回來了。」

拿過滾滾貓靠枕墊在青年背後讓他可以舒服躺靠，堂本光一又倒了杯水放在桌上才又重新坐在青年身邊。

「我說你啊，年紀輕輕去歌舞伎町這種場所不好啊。而且你是不是喝酒沒付錢，不然怎麼會被包圍？」

堂本光一表情認真，見青年無害的臉龐且眼眸純淨的像小動物般，總覺得不能讓小白兔落入狼虎中，思考著如果沒有欠太多酒錢就幫忙一次。

「我不是喝酒沒付錢…」

還在酒醉中的青年摸不清現況，只知道下屬們棄他而去，以及眼前這位富有正義感的好心人士把他帶回家準備曉以大義開導他，且滿帥的。

「哇──難道你去找女公關被拐到沒錢？！」

更糟糕了，堂本光一搔了下頭，沒想到是這種狀況啊，這下欠債肯定不少吧。

「也不是找女公關…」

青年被酒醉頭疼弄得無法繼續思考，為了避免眼前好看的男子繼續嘮叨，直接雙手往那散發著好聞氣息的身體抱上去，然後靠在隱藏於T-Shirt下斷練有成的胸膛上試圖入睡。

「喂、你還沒洗澡呢！小酒鬼！」

這突如其來的舉動使堂本光一沒轍，高舉雙手任由青年抱住自己，還時不時用臉蛋蹭著自己、抱住自己的雙手也不安分的在背後摸來摸去，堂本光一臉上開始出現不自然的紅暈。

「幫我洗…」

好吵，青年皺起眉頭，這句話沒有經過大腦就說出。  
\--  
「等、等等、等......」

等到青年半清醒時已經是被壓在浴缸裡進行到一半了，兩人赤裸的身體最私密的地方互相抵靠著，激起的水花聲聽起來曖昧淫麋，水花濺到身上順著肌膚滾落。

「吱呦先誘惑我的…」

青年這下被下醒了，表情凝固有些錯愕。

「唉，喝醉真好，發生的事情都能說是不記得。」

堂本光一哀怨，剛才在床上他可是出力又出技術，把人安撫的好好的，況且最開始也不是他的錯，是眼前滿臉迷茫的青年的錯啊。

「你、你先放開我──」

身分被揉捏著很舒服沒錯，但是他想釐清到底發生了什麼事情，難道自己守了這麼久的小菊被摘下了嗎？

「親一口我就放開。」

堂本光一瞇起雙眸，好看的臉龐湊到青年面前，手上沒有停止套弄彼此分身的動作，反而縮緊掌心藉由水流加快撸動。

「哈啊──」

被對方炙熱的欲往抵靠著使青年害羞了幾分，趕緊雙手環上堂本光一後頸、噘起小嘴覆蓋在堂本光一勾出微笑的雙唇，然後下唇被含住、被用牙齒輕咬了下後又用舌尖舔舐，酥酥癢癢的感覺令他開啓小嘴想發出呻吟，才張開小縫就被靈巧的舌頭侵入掠奪津液，僅存的理智也隨著一連串呻吟被吞沒。

等到青年恍恍惚惚被抱出浴室擦拭乾淨放回床上後又過了一小時。

「你到底是誰啦…」

欲哭無淚，還不給他衣服穿，只能裹著被單遮掩滿是愛慾痕跡的身體。

「欸，我叫堂本光一，最開始就跟你介紹過了。」

一樣沒有穿衣服的堂本光一點燃香菸，坐在床沿邊抽邊用手覆蓋在青年稍微濕潤的髮上揉啊揉，有些刺刺的手感還不錯。

「對了你只跟我說叫你吱呦，名字呢？」

「…剛…」

剛圓滾滾的眼睛瞪得大大，眼眶微紅，雖然在浴室裡面很舒服，可是酒醒加情慾退去後，終於感覺到身後隱密的地方隱隱抽痛。

「剛啊～好聽。」

又吸了口菸，下一秒被剛抱著被單滾過來從指間奪走香菸，放在紅腫的唇瓣間吸了口。

「欸！你還不能抽菸吧！」

「我都25歲了怎麼還不能抽。」

這下換堂本光一吃驚，他還以為堂本剛未成年呢，以為是被歌舞伎町聲色場所拐騙的小白兔。

「你是做什麼的？」

剛又抽了口菸，白煙從三角小嘴吐出，迷茫了堂本光一雙眼。

「警察，對了你以後別去歌舞伎町了，那種地方不好。」

「喔？」

剛笑了下，既然好死不死是被警察撿回家又發生了關係。

「那光一會養我嗎？」

「嘛…也不是不行…」

堂本光一被剛清澈的雙眼盯的害羞，總覺得目光裡還有些什麼，好像如果拒絕養他下一秒可能會被…殺掉？

「那今天起我就是光一的人了，光一也是我的人對吧？」

剛把菸抽完，差點順手把菸直接掐在堂本光一手掌心上，幸好他有及時煞車。

「嗯，沒錯。」

有那麼一瞬間感覺到菸會掐到自己身上，這是錯覺嗎？

「請多多指教囉～」

捧起堂本光一好看的臉龐，帶著薄荷菸草氣息的吻落在僵著笑容的嘴角，然後把愣住的人也捲入被單中裹住，一覺到天亮。  
\--  
「光一君，你調職來這邊也三個月了，待會帶你去見歌舞伎町最大組織。」

早晨會議結束後警長單獨留下堂本光一，也是時候帶人去拜碼頭了。

「警長，我們跟組織掛鉤不太好吧？」

「哈哈哈，他們已經金盆洗手很久了，不過地方上勢力依舊，更多時候我們還得靠他們協助呢。」

說著便帶堂本光一坐上轎車，一輛停在警署外多時的車。

「你、你怎麼沒有說──」

正當堂本光一吃驚的話語才說到一半，就被吻堵住。

歌舞伎町最大勢力堂本集團，他們的少主穿著和服把堂本光一一把壓制在庭院的走廊上，外面有屬下守著。

「唷，想不認帳嗎？」

堂本剛狠狠咬了口堂本光一下唇，看著堂本光一錯愕的表情很滿意，尤其在這種情況下還能起反應的堂本光一更讓他興奮不已。

「還請多多指教喔，光一警官。」

END


End file.
